The Boy Who Runs With Dragons
by Sahreah
Summary: Dragons are dangerous. They kill you if they have the oportunity to do so. That's why they have to be hunted... controlled. At least that's what Jack's uncle told him his whole life. So why is Hiccup showing him a whole new world where dragons are just as good as the next guy? Hijack. I know the summary sucks. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Well I was really uncertain about posting it because I didn't know if it is any good but since Master Motivation out there motivated me to do it... Here it is: The first chapter of The Boy Who Runs With Dragons. **_

_**It is obviously going to be Hijack and by the looks of my preparation also slight Buckteeth (Bunny and Toothless) I'm just gonna leave the first chapter and if you have any question just ask me in the reviews or per mail :)**_

_**I'm gonna rate it M because I think it might get a little dark and violent and who knows ;)**_

* * *

**The Boy Who Runs With Dragons**

**Chapter 1:**

Toothless was running as fast as he could. Hiccup sat on his back, his body pressed against Toothless' body as arrows flew through the air. One arrow had already pierced through the dragon's tailfin, making it impossible for him to fly away. The human's breath was heavy and Toothless could practically smell the fear rolling of in waves from the small boy. They had come close to hunters before but never to the point where the hunters would have noticed them and hunt the two. They had freed a terrible terror from a trap when the hunters started shooting at the two.

Another arrow shot through the sky and Toothless let out a painful growl when it hit his shoulder barely a few inches from Hiccup's hand. Hiccup squealed when Toothless suddenly stopped and he was thrown of his back.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked worried. He quickly got on his feet and ran to his best friend. "Are you okay?" The boy grabbed the arrow with both hands and pulled it out only to see that the tip of it was soaked with eel-poison. Hiccup cursed. Eel-Poison has the ability to bring dragons back to their human form. Toothless soon was changing back into his human self. Hiccup grabbed his rucksack and opened it to pull out a pair of pants and a t-shirt for his friend. Toothless grunted as he changed because of his hurting shoulder but they had to hurry and get away. Hiccup supported him as good as he could but this was rather difficult because Toothless was taller than Hiccup.

"Go," Toothless grunted and tried to get out of Hiccup's grip "I'm only slowing you down!"

Hiccup refused to leave his friend behind and rushed forward without feeling the need to respond to his best friend. He could hear the cry of the hunters behind them. He was running as fast as his feet could carry him. He was running without looking where he was going and so it happened that the situation got even worse. He heard the snap of the trap as it closed around his left leg and his scream could be heard from far away. Toothless fell down next to him. He looked at the human, terror on his face. "H-Hiccup," he mumbled and tried to open the trap. Tears were running down their faces and now it was Hiccup's turn to mumble, "G-Go." But just as Hiccup had done, so did Toothless. He wasn't going anywhere without his best friend. Hiccup sobbed into Toothless' shoulder while the dragon still tried to free his friend of the trap. The arrow rain stopped and so did the footsteps. The hunters had reached their pray.

"A boy and his dragon," one of the hunters said and it was the last thing either of them could remember.

* * *

"Jackson?"

The boy looked up from his math homework which was making no sense at all. Like always. His uncle Pitch stood in the doorframe, his face showing no feeling like it did often. "Hm?" he asked.

"How is it going with your homework?" his uncle asked. Jack had lived with his uncle since he was a small kid. His parents had died in a car crash and Pitch had been the only one capable of taking him and his half-brother, Aster, in.

"Oh good," Jack lied "It's going good. So much fun."

There was a short silence but Pitch nodded then. "Alright," he said "It's your birthday tomorrow."

"I know that…," Jack answered shortly. His relationship to Pitch was not the best but they were okay. Pitch only had a very different style of living than Jack. Everything about Pitch was serious and boring. Jack simply wished that Pitch wouldn't pay so much attention on Jack's grades and his friends and what he did in his freetime.

"I invited a few people over… so that we can celebrate a little bit," Pitch explained "And maybe after that we could talk about your first hunt. You're going to be 18 after all. You're going to love it."

"Oh…," Jack simply answered. He had known for a long time that Pitch wanted him to become a hunter. Just like he had wanted Aster to be one. "Okay…"

"I'll sent Stormfly up with something to eat," Pitch turned around and left the room, leaving Jack with his homework and his thoughts. He knew that it was bound to happen that he would end up being a hunter. Pitch was one of the most well-known hunters of that century. He made his living with hunting dragons down, creating traps and selling dragons on the market. He even kept a few in his house. His business made him rich and allowed Jack and Aster a good education at a private school (with silly uniforms and everything) and they lived in a huge mansion. Jack didn't want to complain. Pitch could fulfil his every wish. He always had the newest video games, consoles, movies… Jack only saw himself in a whole different light than Pitch did. He knew that dragons were dangerous and that they needed to stay under the control of humans but he didn't want to hunt them. He wanted to do something with children and something that actually sounded like _fun_. He sighed slightly when there was a knock on his door and one of Pitch's dragon servants hushed inside. All of the dragons had to be kept in their human form which was allowed by something called eel-poison even though Pitch referred to it as medicine. The dragon, her name was Stormfly carried a tray with sandwiches and set it down on Jack's desk.

"Would that be all?" she asked quietly. Pitch had trained them well, letting them know that they better behaved well. Even though his uncle always told him how dangerous dragons were, he made sure that they could be around his family without them feeling uncomfortable. "I'm good," Jack said and smiled slightly. Stormfly nodded and straightened her brown tunic. All of the dragons in Pitch's mansion wore the same short brown tunic and a beige apron where they could store small things. They also wore a dark brown leather collar which could send electric waves through their bodies if one of them ever thought about attacking Jack or anyone else.

"Call for me, Master Jackson if you need anything," Stormfly said and left the room.

Jack nodded to himself, grabbed a sandwich and got back to his math homework.

* * *

The next day turned out to be amazing. Jack's friends at his school had made him a cake which they ate together at lunchtime. He also had got a bunch of presents from them and now he couldn't wait to get home to see what Pitch and Bunny had prepared for him. He had already loosened the tie of his school-uniform when he entered the house and got rid of his jacket a moment later. It was really quiet in the house but it always was. The white haired teenager shrugged off his shoes and went into the living room where he was greeted with a shot of confetti to his face. He let out a surprised squeal. His brother grinned and ruffled his hair while wishing him a happy birthday. A moment later he pushed a present in Jack's hand. Jack thanked him and opened it as quickly as a little child would have. The wrapping paper flew everywhere. Soon a box was revealed and inside Jack found a small golden box. It had a pretty pattern on top with green and blue diamond shaped stones. On the side was his picture before he had dyed his hair white. He stroked over the top, wondering what it was when he realized that the middle stone was a little loose. He pushed it and the top of the box opened and revealed a small dagger. It was probably a hunter thing but Jack still thought that it was pretty cool.

"Thanks," Jack said, looking at his half-brother.

"Don't mention it," Aster replied and then moved away to make space for Pitch. The tall man walked straight to Jack and laid one hand down on his shoulder. Jack looked up at him, waiting for what he had to tell him.

"You're a man now," Pitch started "You're first hunt is coming closer as we speak but this is for a different day."

His uncle smiled and took a step back "But I still thought that you should have some experience with dragons."

Pitch looked at the door and called :"Bring them in," before turning to Jack "Happy birthday Jackson."

One of Pitch's dragon servants, Hookfang, brought in two new people. He pulled them in using leashes that where attached to their brown collars. One of them was a tanned boy that was maybe a few years older than Jack. He had silky black hair that reached his shoulders. Like all the dragons, he was wearing a brown tunic and no shoes. He stood protectively in front of his friend but Jack could still see him. The first thing he noticed was the slavemark on his head. It was a thin dragon which was shaped like an 'S', that stood on his temple for everyone to see. His auburn hair was covering it a little though. The slavemark was only put on the foreheads of those humans that worked with dragons. Pitch had told him that they were even worse than dragons because they weren't some dumb animal like dragons but they were human beings. The second thing the white haired teenager saw was the prosthesis that replaced half of his left leg. He was limping a little when Hookfang pulled at his leash but he didn't fall down. He was a few heads smaller than the other boy. He was lanky and was pulling at the ends of his brown tunic when they stopped. The tunic was a little too big for him because they were made for dragons which were taller and wider than he was. Because of this it fell down on one side and revealed a freckled shoulder that matched his equally freckled face.

Jack swallowed and looked away. Was Pitch being real? Was he giving him a dragon and a slave for his birthday?

"Do you like them Jackson?" Pitch asked and walked over to Hookfang. "Go help Meatlug."

Hookfang nodded and hushed away to help Meatlug in the kitchen. Bunny made some excuse about having somewhere to be and left Jack with Pitch and his gift. The dragon hissed a little bit as Pitch came closer.

"Don't even think about fighting me," Pitch said and pulled out a little remote out of his pocket. He pushed one of the two buttons on it. Toothless immediately fell on his knees, screaming in pain. Jack flinched when he saw that. The boy was on the dragons side and begged Pitch to stop. Pitch smiled evilly but released the button. "This happens if you think about fighting me."

The boy helped the dragon on his feet. He helped him stay on his feet even though it looked as if it hurt the boy to put his weigh on his artificial leg. Pitch pulled on the dragons leash and brought him closer to Jack.

"This is your Master," Pitch said to the dragon "You are at his mercy. Do you understand?"

The dragon took his time to answer but eventually he hissed: "Yes."

"They are all yours, Jackson," Pitch turned to his nephew "You don't have to call for my servants anymore. They belong to you and you can do with them whatever you please." Pitch grabbed Jack's hand and laid the remote in it. Jack was still dazzled and didn't know how to react.

"The first button, the blue one, is for the dragon. The green one is for the boy." Jack shuddered at the thought of electrocuting a human. The boy had to be around his age, maybe even younger and he didn't look as if he could stand to have electricity run through his body. Dragons healed really fast but humans? Not so much.

"I- eh," he tried to tell Pitch that it wasn't necessary at all but he couldn't form a word.

"They're not tame," Pitch explained and grabbed the boy's leash and pulled him forward harshly. "You're going to watch them very closely and they can't sleep with the other dragons yet. They'll have to stay in your room until they can behave themselves. You may take them upstairs and explain to them how everything works or whatever you please. The dragon has been injected with the medicine a few hours ago. Give it to him every 48 hours and he won't change back. I'll be in my study if you need my help."

Jack nodded uncertainly and let Pitch put the leashes into his free hand. "Let's go upstairs," he said the dragon and the boy and pulled on the leash softly to get them to come with him.

* * *

It was more than a little awkward in Jack's opinion. He was seated on his bed while the dragon and the boy were standing in front of it.

"I'm Jackson," Jack introduced himself "But I go by Jack."

The dragon looked at him, obviously unimpressed by the white haired boy. He didn't state his name and neither did the boy who stayed in the shadow of the dragon. They seemed to be rather close. Jack would have never gone close to a wild dragon but since his uncle wanted him to be a dragon hunter, he didn't have much of a choice left.

"You have names do you?" Jack tried and looked at the odd pair. Neither off them talked and Jack grew frustrated. If he didn't get them to behave then Pitch would do it and his methods and punishments were not known to be soft.

"Listen," Jack sighed "If I don't get anywhere with you then my uncle will tame you. He is not very merciful."

"We don't need to be tamed," the dragon hissed. He took a step forward but the boy laid his hand down on his arm. Maybe he feared that Jack would push the button on the remote.

"I'm Hiccup," the boy said "and this is my best friend, Toothless."

* * *

_**Well mates, this was it, the first chapter. I hope you didn't think of it as too boring. If you liked it then please take the time to leave a review and let me know :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys :) I'm here with the second chapter :) I'm gonna re-read it tomorrow because it's kinda late ^^ I just wanted to post it because all of your reviews were so lovely and they made me want to post it tonight :)The next chapter might be a little later because I wanna write another One-Shot for the Avengers Au :)**_

**Chapter 2:**

They had been staring at each other awkwardly for a few minutes now. Jack didn't know what could make this situation even sillier. Why did Pitch give him a dragon and a slave? What was he supposed to do with them? Stormfly had done a good job of keeping his room clean and making him food. Hell he could do those things on his own if Pitch didn't insist that dragons were made for that job. He quickly glanced at his watch and decided that he should go to bed soon. Where were they even sleeping? He only had one bed. Sure, it was big but what if the dragon decided to kill him while he slept? Maybe he should start by explaining the rules that Pitch had set.

"We should go over some rules before we sleep," Jack announced. He would ask Pitch later to help him find a place for the two to sleep. He tried to think about everything that Pitch had told him concerning dragons. "You know what happens if you don't behave or if you attack somebody." Jack felt really awful for saying this but he tried to keep a straight face. His uncle had taught him not to show weakness to those creatures. If they found your weak spot then you were most likely dead. He raised his chin and continued talking: "So you better don't do that. Like all the other dragons you start to work at six and you end your work when I go to sleep or don't need you anymore. You have two breaks: One around noon where you get a snack and something to drink and one around seven in the evening when you get a meal."

Toothless interrupted him then, "Hiccup is human. You can't possibly expect him to work so long and eat so little. He's not gonna make it for long." His human friend wanted to protest but the dragon shushed him before he could say anything "Okay, so you wanna be an asshole to dragons, fine be my guest but Hiccup is your equal! So why don't you get that stupid collar of his neck and let him go?"

"I can't do that," Jack answered calmly. He couldn't risk losing his composure. Pitch would kill him if he set Hiccup free.

Toothless hissed and took a step forward. His whole body language screamed aggressive and Jack did a thing he never thought he would do. He grabbed the remote faster than he thought he was able to and pushed the blue button down. Toothless was on his knees instantly and screamed bloody murder. Jack looked at the dragon who was tearing at the collar trying to get it off. He had done that. It was his doing that Toothless was in pain.

"-P IT! You're going to kill him!" Hiccup's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. Jack released the button even though he knew that it took a lot more to kill a dragon.

"You're g-going to behave," Jack said and he couldn't help his shaky voice. Toothless was still on the floor trying to regain his breathing while Hiccup was fuzzing over him. The white haired teenager tried to swallow down the guilt but he was having a hard time to do so.

"I'm going to talk to my uncle to see where you can sleep," Jack said "You are to stay here. Don't leave this room." Jack sent them one last glance before he left his room.

* * *

Jack rushed to his uncle's study. He felt really bad about what he had done to Toothless back to in his room. The dragon was right after all. Hiccup was only human. He wouldn't last under all the stress. Dragons were far stronger. He reached his uncle's study fast and knocked on the door. He waited for the man to call him in and after he did, Jack entered the room.

Pitch's study was a stylishly furnished. It was very much like him. The furniture was all in black and grey tones and there wasn't much decoration except for a picture or two. The man looked at him when he came in and set his work aside. "What is it Jackson? Are they already giving you trouble? You know you can always give them a real punishment."

Jack squirmed initially because he knew exactly what that meant. When a dragon really misbehaved in Pitch's opinion then he would grasp more drastic measures. Those were often whippings or the dragons would be locked away in a small room for a few days without food or water. The boy quickly shook his head. "No eh… I was just wondering if I should set up air mattresses or something for them and I wondered how things were with Hicc- eh the human?"

Pitch now turned to him completely and raised an eyebrow "They're animals, Jackson, they don't need air mattresses or beds. Just tell them to sleep on the floor and what about the human."

"What? But your servants sleep on mattresses! Why can't mine?"

"They're not trained yet, Jackson," Pitch reasoned "They can sleep on something more comfortable after they learn to behave themselves. I'll even tell Aster to set them a room up. Then you can decide how you want them to sleep after they are that far. So what about the slave?"

Jack bit his underlip. It seemed wrong to have them sleep on the floor. It was anything but comfortable… It seemed a little cruel to him… He looked up to Pitch, "Well he's human. He can't possibly work under the same conditions as the dragons. He's not going to last long."

"That's ridiculous Jack!" Pitch exclaimed "If he throws his lot in with these dragons than he should be treated like them. I'm going to come with you and explain it to them. It's hard to train your first servants."

Jack quickly shook his head "There's no need in that! I can do it myself."

Sadly, the harm was already done. Pitch had gotten to his feet and smiled down at Jack "There is no need to be embarrassed, nephew," he said "I am sure that you will make a fine dragon hunter one day."

* * *

Pitch led the way to Jack's room. When they went in, Toothless and Hiccup stood on the same spot where they had stood when Jack had left the room. That had to be some kind of progress, right? Pitch looked at them and grabbed the remote from Jack.

"I bet you think that you're strong and powerful," Pitch said and walked around them "You're not. You are no match to me." Pitch pushed down the blue and the green button on the remote. The effect was immediate. Electricity shook through Toothless and Hiccup's bodies and made them fall on the floor. Jack tried to stop his uncle but the man held the remote out of his reach.

"They didn't do anything wrong!" Jack called and looked at the two of them. Hiccup already had tears streaming off his face while Toothless called out to them, pleading for it to stop.

"They need to learn their place, Jackson," Pitch said calmly. He released the buttons and smiled down at the dragon and human. "You are to sleep on the floor until you behave properly. You better be ready to work at six or I am personally going to be responsible for your punishment is that clear?"

It didn't take long for Toothless and Hiccup to nod. They would do anything as long as they didn't have to be in pain again. Pitch looked rather proud of himself and gave the remote back to Jack. Jack took it with shaky hands, "I'm going to sleep now," he said barely audible but Pitch must have heard them because he wordlessly left the room.

Jack looked at the odd pair that were still covering on the floor and took his clothes to change in the bathroom. After he closed the door, he sat down on the bathtub. Why was he feeling so horrible? Those creatures were awful! If Jack was in their place they would most likely already have killed him! He needed to get it together! Those were not pets, they were monsters. They didn't deserve any better! Pitch had told him this over and over again, so why was he doubting it now? He changed into his pyjama and brushed his teeth because he went into his room again.

"Eh… you are to sleep on the floor," Jack said quietly and crossed the room to lie down on his comfortable, big bed. He couldn't feel any guiltier… He turned off the lights.

Toothless wanted to grumble something but Hiccup grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the floor. He didn't want to be in more trouble than they already were. Toothless smiled at him sadly before he lay down and opened his arms for Hiccup to slip in. That way the boy could at least be a little bit more comfortable. Hiccup quickly understood and nested himself in his best friend's arms. In the dark, he felt comfortable enough to let the tears slip out of his eyes. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated. He wanted his normal clothes back and a comfy bed. It had been so long ago that he had slept in an actual bed… Now he was sleeping in front of some spoiled kids bed, like a pet. It was pretty much the worst day in his life. And it was only the beginning.

* * *

Hiccup was awoken by Toothless grunting. When he turned around to look at his friend, he saw that the dragon was pressing his hands against his ears. Hiccup didn't hear a thing.

"Toothless….?" He asked worriedly. He was still sleepy and would have loved to go back to sleep even though the floor was anything but comfortable.

"You can't hear it?" Toothless grunted. He grimaced at the painful sound that was ringing through his ears.

"It's a wake-up call," came a voice from the only bed in the room "Only dragons can hear it. It means that work starts." The boy got up from his bed and turned on the lights. He looked at the duo on the floor. Toothless helped Hiccup on his feet and looked at Jack.

"What do we do?" he asked. After meeting Jack's uncle the other day, he was anything but keen to disobey the rules. Maybe he wasn't afraid to be punished himself but he couldn't see Hiccup get hurt. He would do anything to avoid that from happening.

"Eh…," Jack didn't know what he should have them do "I'm gonna bring you down to the other dragons. You can help them until I get back to school. You can do so every day until I tell you different."

Hiccup nodded shortly and pulled at the ends of his tunic. He felt as if they were way too short for him. They reached the mid of his tight and looked as if they had been cut unlike Toothless' which also reached mid tight but the seam was straight. Hiccup's tunic had probably been cut to have the same length as the others. They probably were that short so that they felt even more uncomfortable and humiliated. Jack left the room and got dressed in the bathroom. He took his time doing that and Toothless and Hiccup waited silently until he came out. He was dressed in a school uniform but his feet were still bare.

"Let's go," he said and took the lead. They left the room and went down the stairs. Shortly after that, Jack brought them into the room where more dragons were standing while Pitch was talking to them. There were five dragons in total. Two of them looked identical, so Hiccup assumed that they had to be twin. One of them was female while the other male. They both had the same green hair. The boy kept his open and the girl had her's in a messy green bun. Next to them stood the dragon that had been with Hiccup and Toothless the day before. His name was Hookfang. He had short but messy fire red hair. He was strong and tall. The other two dragons were both female. One was chubby and had chin-length blond hair while the other stood tall and proud and had long blond hair that was pulled back in a braid. Pitch looked at the new arrivals and then at Jack. "Are you going to leave them here today?" he asked. Jack nodded "Until I get back from school."

Pitch nodded and sent Toothless and Hiccup a cruel smile when Jack turned around to tie his shoes. He felt that this was going to be a lot of fun. Jack got to his feet after his shoes were in place.

"I'm going to need the remote," Pitch held his hand out, waiting for Jack to give him the remote. The white haired boy hesitated for a moment before he pulled the little device out of his jacket. He let it fall in his uncle's open palm. He looked at it for a moment and then at his two servants. "You do whatever he tells you to do," Jack ordered them. Hiccup nodded quickly while Toothless turned his eyes. Lucky for him, Pitch didn't see that.

"I'll see you later," Jack said and exited the room, leaving Hiccup and Toothless at Pitch's mercy.

* * *

_**Well leave a review if you liked it :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well guys, I just wanted to get this out before going to sleep. I just wanna say that I'm reaaaally tired right now and that I didn't look over the chapter yet. I still wanted to give it to you. I'll check it tomorrow :)_**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Hiccup found himself harvesting strawberries half an hour later. Pitch had separated the boy from his dragon and sent Toothless prepare fire wood. The strawberry fields were huge. He had never seen anything like it before. Not only were the strawberry fields immense but so was the rest of the garden. Said garden was located behind the mansion. There were walking paths throughout them, leading to the flower gardens. The flowers bloomed in every imaginable colour and were just made to have a romantic dinner or a lovely afternoon there. Hiccup wished that he could have sat down on one of the benches and read a book. It could have been worse, he thought. At least he was outside and had a pretty view. He added another pair of strawberries to his basket. They were impossibly red. The brunet had to pull himself together not to taste on of them. The dragons around him worked fast. One of them had their basket nearly filled. Hiccup took his time. His left leg was hurting with every move. This stump had not healed yet. Not even close. Every time he had to do a half-turn to throw the berries into his big basket a shot of pain flew through his body. He gathered a small amount of strawberries in one hand before he turned to the basket and threw them in. He had hardly half of what the other guys had.

Another hour passed and the dragons had gotten to their feet a few times to bring their big baskets down to the shed where the vegetables and the fruit was kept until the kitchen staff needed it. Hiccup's basket was nearly full. A few minutes later he got to his feet to take the basket away to. His leg screamed in agony but Hiccup kept his mouth shut and didn't complain. At the same time he got up another dragon did. He was a boy and had light brownish-red hair and bright brown eyes. He seemed to be a few years older than Hiccup but you could never tell with dragons. The young man took as step forward. He seemed to be in a hurry and didn't see the root that stuck out of the floor. A moment later, he tripped over it and sent his strawberries flying over the field. The man looked shocked and didn't even take time to recover. He scrambled on his knees and grabbed the now dirtied strawberries. He rushed to put them back into the basket but it didn't even fill up a quarter of it anymore. The man seemed to be close to tears as he quickly hurried back to work and plucked of one strawberry after the other. He squished a few in his fingers because they were shaking so badly. The man sent a glaze over his back and finally a tear escaped from his eye. Hiccup followed his gaze and saw that Pitch was closing in on the field. He looked back at the man who tried to fill his basket in the last few minutes but it did more bad then good. Hiccup had seen the man carry another basket into the shed about half an hour ago and didn't quite understand why he was freaking out. He argued with himself for a minute but then he walked over to the dragon.

"Take mine," Hiccup said and pushed his basket forward slightly. A few strawberries tumbled down on the floor and the dragon quickly put them into his own basket.

"I can't do that," the dragon's voice was broken and scared. "You didn't take even one basket back. Pitch is going to be angry if you return empty handed. You'll get away with a warning if you get the full basket back."

The boy shook his shoulders and set his full basket on the floor. He grabbed the other man's basket and lifted it up. "I'm going to continue filling it until Pitch gets here. Everything will be alright."

The man looked as if he wanted to argue for a minute but then the fear in him won. He grabbed Hiccup's basket and fled to the shed. Hiccup sat down and resumed picking strawberries. A few minutes flew past and then Pitch called the harvesting to be over and demanded everybody to bring their baskets back to the shed. Hiccup got to his feet and walked in the direction of the little house. When he came across Pitch, the man grabbed his shoulder and took his basket. He looked at it and narrowed his eyes.

"Pathetic," he spat and emptied the basket over the boys head. The strawberries tumbled out of the basket and over Hiccup's body before their journey ended next to the brunet's feet. All the work laid there on the green, green grass. "You were just looking for a punishment, weren't you?", Pitch taunted "You didn't even fill half a basket!"

Hiccup didn't even question how Pitch knew how many strawberries everyone of them collected. The man grabbed Hiccup's hair. "Now," he hissed "Get down on your knees and put _every single_ berry back into the basket." He shoved Hiccup on the floor. The boy whimpered when the impact hit his knee put he gathered the strawberries and put them back into the basket. Pitch looked at him and didn't move a millimetre when Hiccup grabbed the few berries that had landed next to his shoes. Hiccup worked by far quicker than had done in the fields. Pitch's presence mad him uncomfortable and scared. He looked up at Pitch after he finished and waited for him to order something. He felt completely and utterly humiliated and it was only his first day as a slave.

"Well get on your feet, _slave_," Pitch grumbled. Hiccup rapidly did as he was asked and held the basket in a firm grip. "Bring it to the shed and write your name down with the quantity of strawberries. Normally they write down full and half full baskets but since you are completely useless you'll have to write down '_zero'_. Understood?"

Hiccup nodded shortly and vanished into the shed. He poured his strawberries into a large container and went over to the paper. It had three colons. The first one said 'name', the second one 'date', and the third 'amount'. The page was halfway full. Hiccup wrote down his name and the date and filled the last field with a zero. He sighed loudly and went back outside to see that Pitch was still waiting outside. Was he waiting for Hiccup? Probably.

"Why are you looking at me, stupid? Get over here!" Pitch shouted. He waited until Hiccup stood in front of him. "Well it's time for you to face the consequences of your sloppy work then."

* * *

"Dragons?" Tooth repeated what Jack had just said. She combed a hand through her short coloury hair and arched an eyebrow "What would you do with them? Doesn't Pitch already have a lot of dragons."

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Apparently I have to learn to train them before I can hunt them. It's not my fault that I'm not as eager to hunt dragons as Bunny."

Jamie, who was walking next to him, sighed dreamingly, "You're so lucky! I wish I could see a dragon from up close! They are so cool!"

"They are not!" Fishlegs argued "I read a ton of books about them and they're super dangerous and evil!"

Sandy turned around to Jack and nodded his head. He had the same thoughts about dragons as Fishlegs. He hadn't seen them up close yet, but he had heard so many awful things about them. He heard most of these things from Fishlegs, though.

"I just… they don't seem that bad to be honest. I mean one of them is even human!" Jack threw his hands up in frustration. They stopped in front of Jack's home. The white haired boy leaned against the fence and looked at his friends.

"You're going to get the hang of it," Astrid assured him "I mean, you're new to this. It would probably make all of us a little nervous."

_As if anything could make Astrid nervous,_ Jack thought but smiled at Astrid's attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks," he mumbled and opened the gate that led to the huge white mansion. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Can't I get a liiiittle look at them?" Jamie pleaded when Jack turned his back.

"Go home, Jamie," Jack answered, shaking his head while smiling. He jogged to the door and entered the building. Straight away he took the stairs and went to his room. Inside he found Toothless waiting with a tray in his hands.

"I've got food," Toothless grumbled and pushed the tray on the desk. A plate with two cinnamon rolls, a glass of orange juice and a small piece of chocolate were on the tray.

"Thanks," Jack mumbled back and threw his backpack on the bed. "What did Pitch have you do?"

"Preparing wood," Toothless answered shortly "Then cleaning around the house."

Jack nodded and sat down on his chair. He pulled the tray in front of him and took a bite of the cinnamon roll. They were absolutely amazing. They were one of Meatlugs specialities. "Where's Hiccup?" Jack asked and looked around after he had swallowed the bite.

"He's not back yet," Toothless answered. He stood straight at the end of the room. It was awkward having someone watch you eat like that.

"He's not back?" Jack was surprised. Normally Hiccup should have been back with Toothless. They belonged to Jack after all and not Pitch. He got to his feet. Toothless eye narrowed.

"Where is he?" he hissed. There was a fire in his eyes and Jack hoped that he didn't have to take the remote again.

"He's fine. I'm sure of it," Jack answered quickly. "Why don't you get me another pair of cinnamon rolls and I'll get Hiccup." He wanted Toothless to be busy so he wouldn't insist on following Jack. The dragon nodded reluctantly and left the room. Jack rushed out of the room and to his uncle's office. He gave the door three hard knocks and then he waited for his uncle to call him in.

"Where's Hiccup?" Jack asked as soon as he opened the door.

Pitch turned to him and put his paper down. "He's in the cellar. He's being punished for doing a miserable job."

"Punished?!" Jack spat "He's _my_ slave! I decide if he is to be punished and what his punishment is!"

"You were not there so I had to take matters into my own hands, Jackson," Pitch answered calmly and turned back to his work. For him, the discussion was over.

"I'm letting him out!" Jack shouted "And the next time you think he is to be punished then you will tell me so before doing anything!"

The boy stormed out of the office before his uncle could start to argue.

* * *

Pitch had shoved him into a cage. It was small so that Hiccup couldn't even stand up. He had to bend his knees because the length of the box was also too small. His leg had started hurting ages ago and not being able to stretch his leg didn't do any good. It was cold and dark and he felt more alone than he ever had. He didn't know how long he had been in that place but it had to be far over two hours. Maybe even three. He pulled at the bars for the felt hundredth time but it didn't do any good. Even if he could get out on his own, he would only be punished again for escaping his prison. He sighed and leaned back against one side. The bars pressed into his back, making this also hurt. A few tears escaped his eyes. It was his fault that he and Toothless had been captured. If he had paid more attention to where he was running then he wouldn't have gotten hurt and maybe they could have made it. Why did he have to be so useless?

A flash of light entered the room when the door was pushed open. A white head looked inside. _Jack_, Hiccup thought.

"Hiccup?" Jack stepped further inside the room and grabbed the door of the cage. He looked around for the key. "I'm going to get you out, alright?" He waited for Hiccup to nod and then he stepped back and looked around himself. He found a pair of keys lying on a table that was pushed against left wall. He grabbed it swiftly and put it into the keyhole. He opened the door and held out one hand to Hiccup. The boy grabbed the hand after faltering for a moment. Jack helped him out and supported his weight after he was out of the box. He didn't even ask if he could walk on his own because he had to be blind not to see that the brunet was in pain. Jack held him up the entire way to his room and brought him to his private bathroom. "What here," he ordered and left to look where Toothless was. The dragon entered his room a few minutes later with another plate of cinnamon rolls.

"She thinks you're sure hungry," Toothless commented and put the plate down on the desk. "Where's Hiccup?"

"He's in the bathroom. I want you to stay in here and wait while I look after him," Jack looked at Toothless before he added: "That's an order."

Toothless nodded grudgingly and crossed his arms. As long as somebody watched over Hiccup he would satisfied. He watched as Jack disappeared into the bathroom again.

* * *

Jack looked at Hiccup's artificial leg and gripped it with one hand. Hiccup hissed but kept his leg in place. Jack inspected the stump. It was swollen and red.

"I'm gonna take the prosthesis off, ok?" Jack said calmly. He waited again for Hiccup to nod. The white haired teen pulled the wooden leg of carefully but Hiccup couldn't help and wince in pain. When the leg was off, Jack could see why: A few splinters broke loose from the wood and stuck in Hiccup's stump.

"Fuck," Jack cussed and stood up to grab tweezers. "Who the hell made this thing? No wonder it hurts that bad!"

"It tends to hurt to get your leg chopped off. Especially if you have to walk on it a few days later."

Jack tugged out the splinters and looked down at the floor after that. "I'm sorry," he said "I should have made sure that you were alright before sending you to Pitch. If I had known that… I wouldn't have made you work…"

The teenager got up a second time to grasp an ointment. When he got back, he put it on the brunet's stump. Then he bandaged it. After he finished, he kneed down in front of Hiccup and looked at his work. When he was happy with the result, he looked at the boy.

"Thanks," the brunet teen mumbled. He met Jack's blue eyes and smiled slightly.

Jack looked into Hiccups forest green eyes and thought that they looked beautiful. A blush spread over his face and he coughed to cover it up very badly.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked and looked down from where he was sitting.

"Eh- Yeah," Jack coughed again. He cleared his throat then and looked at Hiccup again. Whatever thought had gone through his head vanished right away. Hiccup had his eyes wide with concern and those pouty pink lips were slightly asunder. Without thinking, Jack grabbed Hiccup's head and pulled it forward. He planted his lips on the other boys. Hiccup flinched but didn't pull his head down. Jack took this as a queue to go on and stroked over the boys side. His eyes fluttered close while Hiccup's stood wide open. The boy whimpered slightly in discomfort when Jack continued to kiss him. It wasn't as if Jack wasn't a good kisser or anything but he was one of them. One of the dragon hunters, dragon despisers… of the dragon torturers. He was no better than Pitch! Jack leaned back hastily after he had heard the sound and realized that Hiccup might have been too afraid to push him back. Maybe he thought that Jack would put him back into the cage if he didn't do as he asked. Jack wasn't like the rest of them! He knew that there were humans out there who used dragons as their personal toys. They used them to fulfil their sexual fantasies but that was the last thing that Jack would do to them!

"I'm sorry!" Jack apologized. His face was red in embarrassment. He wanted the floor to swallow him "You didn't have to let me continue! I'm not like _that_. That's just wrong. I'm sorry."

Hiccup blushed slightly, when a tomato red Jack got to his feet. The other boy kept apologizing for a minute before he helped him back into the room.

Toothless embraced Hiccup when they got back to the room and helped him stay on his feet in Jack's place. "Are you okay?" he asked. The boy nodded faintly.

"You can take my bed tonight. You shouldn't sleep on the floor with your leg," Jack decided. He grabbed one of his pillows and threw on the floor. After a little search, he found a blanket and threw it next to the pillow.

"I'm not allowed to sleep on the bed," Hiccup mumbled.

"Well," Jack shrugged his shoulders "Apparently I get to tell what you're allowed to do and I think that tonight, you should sleep in the bed. You might share it with the drag- with Toothless. I'm gonna do my homework now. You can just rest."

Hiccup nodded and sat down on the bed uncertainly. It had been so long since he had slept in a real bed. Normally, Toothless and he would have simply slept in their sleeping bags. He held his hand out to Toothless who took it after a moment and let himself be pulled on the bed. They stayed silent and watched as Jack made his homework.

* * *

_**Well, Good night guys and leave a review if you liked this chapter :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Howdy guys :) I actually didn't want to post it like this because I wanted to add a few scenes but I have been REALLY busy these fast few weeks it's insane and I didn't find the time to write more so I decided to give you guys what I had written. Well I have an announcement at the end of the chapter so that you can get on with reading :)** _

**Chapter 4:**

The unpleasant sound that was ringing through Toothless' ears woke him up. He groaned and let his eyes fall open. Hiccup was still asleep. He seemed rather peaceful and comfortable which hadn't been the case for a long time. The dragon didn't want to wake him up but he knew that they would get into trouble if they didn't. He shook the boy slightly, "Hiccup?" he whispered "Hiccup get up."

The boy opened his eyes and looked at his best friend who was crouching over his small frame. He looked around. It took him a moment to remember where he was but then it came back to him what the night before had happened. He sat up slightly and felt the pain in his bones and especially his left leg.

"Are you okay?" questioned Toothless and helped his friend sit up. The boy had looked miserable when Jack had brought him in the room yesterday. Hiccup nodded faintly and looked over the edge of the bed where Jack was sleeping on the floor. He was engulfed in blankets and pillows. One could barely see him. The white haired teenager had been nice to him the night before but Hiccup still felt uncomfortable in his company. He would take Jack over Pitch any day, though.

"What are you doing?" they heard Jack ask. His voice was sleepy and didn't sound threatening. The teenager pulled himself up from the floor and looked at the two friends.

"We're getting ready," Toothless grumbled. Wasn't it obvious? What else would they do at that time?

"Oh… wait a minute. I'm getting ready and I'll tell you what to do," Jack stood up and went to the bathroom. He stayed inside for half an hour and then he re-entered the room. He looked a lot more awake now and his hair was damp from a shower. He looked at the two of them.

"You will stay in bed today," Jack said and looked at Hiccup "And you will do so until your leg is fine. No matter what Pitch says. According to him, I own you and not him."

The teenager looked at Toothless then. "You're going to stay in this room. You can like clean it and make me something to eat for when I'm back from school."

Toothless nodded. That way he could at least spend time with Hiccup.

"I'll tell Stormfly to tell you where the cleaning utensils are. I'm home at four so you can just ask Meatlug to show you around in the kitchen," Jack walked to the door and thought everything over but it seemed that he hadn't forgot anything. "I'll tell Pitch that you're going to work in my room. Normally he shouldn't come up here."

The dragon and the boy nodded again even if the brunet seemed a little bit uncertain about Jack's plan. Jack smiled and nodded before opening the door, "We'll talk about the rest when I get back from school."

* * *

Jack stopped at Pitch's office a few minutes after leaving his room. He was afraid that if he didn't give Pitch some kind of excuse why Hiccup and Toothless didn't come down that day then he would get angry if he went to his room. Especially since Pitch loved to discipline new dragons. His uncle let him in after a moment.

"What is it?", Pitch asked. He put down his phone and looked at his nephew. He had a lot of work to do and hoped that Jackson would be on his way in a few minutes so that he could continue it.

"Toothless and Hiccup will be working in my room today," Jack said "Hiccup's leg looked really bad yesterday so I thought he could just give Toothless a hand." That part was a lie but if he told Pitch that he wanted Hiccup to rest then his uncle would give him a rant about how slaves were supposed to work and not rest. "I don't think it's a good idea if you have him running around outside before his leg is completely healed."

Pitch arched an eyebrow and looked back at his work. Jack still seemed a little bit sensitive about the whole dragon training. It would end soon. Pitch was certain. "If you think so," he sighed "Don't baby him though. A little pain is helping them learn to behave."

Jack nodded reluctantly, "And his eh prosthesis is giving him splinters so I thought that I could bring him to Gobber to get a new one…?" He hoped he wasn't pushing his luck but it would be easier if he had Pitch's authorisation.

The man rolled his eyes, "You're going too easy on them Jack. They won't respect you if you're good to them."

"He's hurting," Jack answered a little louder "He won't be much of a help if he can't walk."

Pitch looked up from his work once again and directly at his nephew. Jack could feel Pitch's yellow eyes burn into his blue ones. His uncle's lips were pulled into a spiteful grin, "If you can pay for it then you might get it for him."

"You know that I can-"

"That's my last word, Jackson. Leave now. You'll be late for school," Pitch took a few papers and pushed them aside before he grabbed his phone again. Jack knew that this was truly Pitch's last word. He sighed and walked to the door.

"Oh," Pitch said before Jack could leave "Dagur is coming later. He's bringing another dragon for the market."

Jack nodded because there was nothing else he could do. Dagur was visiting them once a month. He was a dragon hunter and had a few dragons working for him but not as many as Pitch. The dragons that he wouldn't keep or that he couldn't sell to anyone he knew he would bring to Pitch. If his uncle deemed the dragon for worthy enough then he would buy him of Dagur's hand and sell him on the market to the highest bidder.

Jack had only once been at the market and he hated the place. It was crowed. People from all classes would stand by the stage to catch a glance at the new dragons. Most of them were rich man that looked for help in the house but Jack had seen a few men in ugly and dirty clothing. They would seize the dragons up as if they were just a piece of meat. Not that the rich men were different but there was something in those men's eyes that he couldn't describe. They made Pitch look like a saint. Needless to say that Jack stayed away from that place whenever he could.

* * *

Hiccup soon grew tired, only sitting on Jack's bed. He had thought a lot of what had happened the night before. Sometimes he thought that Jack was nicer than the other but then he remembered that they were all the same. Jack had kissed him the night before, who knew if he wouldn't go further. He couldn't take his word for it. He looked at Toothless who was cleaning Jack's desk. The silence was interrupted by the grumbling of Hiccup's stomach. Toothless looked up, wet rag in his hand.

"You didn't eat yesterday," he realized and looked at his friend. With everything that had happened, he doubted that Hiccup had gotten anything.

"It's okay," Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. "Give me something to do and I'll forget about it."

Toothless shook his head and eyed the cinnamon rolls that Jack had made him get when he brought Hiccup back. One of them was gone but a single one was remaining. Toothless took the plate and brought it to the boy, "I'm sure that he won't mind." Toothless didn't like calling him by his name. It made him feel like there was some sort of connection between them. Even though it was better than calling him 'master'... The roll looked delicious but Hiccup shook his head.

"We'll get in trouble," he simply said. Toothless arched an eyebrow and sat down next to Hiccup, the plate still in his hands.

"How about we share it?", he asked "We can share the trouble then."

Hiccup still didn't like the idea but he was rather hungry. He looked at the roll and then at Toothless before he nodded. "Just this once," he added. Toothless grinned and nodded. He ripped the roll in two and held out a piece to Hiccup. The boy had it down in a matter of second. It had been a long time since he had eaten real food. The cinnamon roll wasn't helping much but he felt a little better.

"I want to help," Hiccup announced then. He didn't like watching Toothless work his ass of while he was resting.

"You heard the _boss_," Toothless grabbed his rag again and wiped the dust of the shelves "he literally _ordered_ you to stay in bed, Hic."

Hiccup ignored his best friend and pushed himself of the bed. He struggled for a moment to keep his balance but the he hoppled over to the desk and sat down at the chair. "I can do stuff," he claimed. He grabbed the loose papers that were lying on the desk and ordered them. Even if he couldn't stand, he could at least make Jack's bed or organize his desk. He aligned the folders and laid the papers on top. He rolled himself to the cleaning utensils and grabbed a rag so that he could dust the desk. He grabbed everything that was on the desk and placed it on Jack's bed so that he could clean it without issues.

Together they finished the room fairly rapid. In two hours, Jack would get back. "I think I'm going to take a look into the kitchen," Toothless got to his feet and looked at Hiccup who was still sitting on the bed. "You're going to stay here, alright?" Hiccup nodded. "Try not to get in trouble," Toothless added and left the room.

* * *

Dagur's car stopped in front of Pitch's mansion. He straightened his suit when he climbed out of his sleek, black Camaro. He walked around it and opened the door to the back of the car. His hand went inside and pulled a small boy from the back seat. He couldn't have been older than eight years. The boy's hair was a mess of copper red and two small horns peaked out from it. Terrible terrors could only hide their horn in their human shape after they had reached puberty. The boy struggled in Dagur's grip but the hunter was unfazed by it. The little monster would soon be off his hands and no longer his problem. Someone on the market would be happy to buy the little shit. The dragon started to protest loudly by screaming at the top of his lungs. The hard slap that Dagur gave him made him shut up.

The hunter pulled the kid forward and gave the door a few hard knocks when he reached it. He didn't have to wait long for a dragon to let him in and lead him into the living room. He sat down on one of the big, comfy couches and made the dragon stand next to him. Pitch entered the room ten minutes later with another dragon in tow. It was a blonde one that Dagur had seen around sometimes. She carried a tray with snacks and wine.

"That him?", Pitch asked without greeting Dagur. He walked over to the young dragon and inspected him. He nodded a few times and then turned back to Dagur. "I think we can sell him," Pitch said. A smile cracked on Dagur's face. "That's good news!" He got to his feet. "I prepared his papers," Dagur added "I'll get them." He left the room and hurried into the hall to go back to his car. He was at the door when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw something quite ordinary. A young man, a boy really, tried to sneak down the stairs without noticing. He was only wearing a humble tunic that didn't even reach his knees. His auburn shaggy hair was falling into his face which was covered by a splash of freckles. What surprised Dagur the most wasn't the missing limb but the sign on his forhead. The 'S' shaped dragon suggested that he was human. Never before had he seen a human slave. Dragons? Hundreds of them but not one human slave. He had heard that there were some people that worked with dragons and he knew that they got the slave-status if they were to be caught but he had never seen one eye to eye. Well not eye to eye because the boy clearly thought that Dagur didn't notice him.

He cleared his throat and the kid's head flew around. Impossibly green eyes were widened in horror when he realised that he was caught. He stumbled and nearly fell down if it weren't for Dagur who had caught his arm. The boy looked up again. Dagur pulled him closer and observed him for a minute.

"You work here?" he asked then. He waited for the boy to nod and dragged him into the living room without another word. The slave was only staying on his feet because Dagur had a hold on him. His only good leg had trouble holding up with his pace.

Pitch looked at them. One eyebrow was lifted.

"How much?" Dagur asked. He shook the slave slightly to show Pitch that he was talking about him.

"He's Jackson's," Pitch leaned back on the couch. Hiccup seemed anything but happy about what Dagur said, "You're going to have to ask him…"

The redhead nodded but still he held his grip on the boy. He has never seen a human servant and he would be damned if he let this one get away.

"Can I have a look at him?" Dagur asked then and grabbed the hem of Hiccup's tunic. The boy stumbled back and out of Dagur's grip only to fall over Pitch's legs.

Pitch grinned and pulled his legs back. He then looked at Dagur and nodded. He knew that neither Hiccup nor Jackson would like it but somehow Pitch liked to make Jackson angry. An indescribable grin flashed over the redheads face as he leaned down and hoisted Hiccup up. Without further ado, he lifted the tunic over the boys head. It got caught in the slaves head and arms because he refused to let Dagur have his way. After a little pulling, Dagur succeeded and ripped the fabric away. He threw it on the couch.

Hiccup didn't hesitate to meet his eyes. They were furious under his messy bangs. A pair of grey briefs hugged his narrow hips and Dagur found the sight to be rather enjoyable.

Dagur grabbed the boys chin and pulled his hair back to get a better look at the slavemark. It was incredible that this simple sign could strip one of every right. He smiled and pushed the slave away to examine his body as a whole. The boy stumbled and had to hold onto the wall. His missing leg wasn't helping him staying on his feet eh… foot. Dagur had an unpleasant grin on his face. He stepped a few steps forward and reached out to touch the boy once again. He was interrupted when Pitch threw the slave's tunic into his hands. Hastily the brunet pushed it over his head again.

"Get back to your job," Pitch said nonchalantly and sat down again. His yellow eyes flew back to Dagur who seemed to be disappointed but tried not to show it too much. "I think we were trying to talk business here."

Dagur shook his head slightly and caught Pitch gaze. "Right," he said "I'll get the papers."

* * *

His life was becoming worse and worse. This morning everything had seemed so simple but here he was again feeling more embarrassed than he had ever before. He wondered how often that feeling would wash over him. He was about to get back to what he was doing: Hobbling to Toothless to the kitchen and try to help him somehow when he noticed a little boy standing at the side of the couch. How had he not seen him before? The boy stared at the floor as if he hoped that it would open up and swallow him. The little horns in his hair indicated that he was young _and_ a dragon. A terrible terror If Hiccup was right. "What is he doing here?" Hiccup spat before he could stop himself. His head shot in Pitch direction.

"You only speak when spoken to," Pitch took a step forward and backhanded the brunet as a punishment.

"Pardon me, Master Pitch," the boy said through clenched teeth. Maybe Pitch would answer him if he would behave.

Pitch straightened himself, satisfaction pouring from his body. "Dagur will sell him to me and I will bring him to the market," Pitch explained. He looked rather proud when he saw the fire in Hiccup's eyes.

"You can't do that…," Hiccup didn't know why he tried to argue for he knew that it wouldn't do any good but he wasn't about to just stand around, doing nothing.

"I can do whatever I want," Pitch said "And I'll punish you if you don't get back to work."

Hiccup sighed but limped out of the room after a short look at the young dragon. He wouldn't be able to do anything if he was locked up again… but he had to do something…

* * *

_**I hope it wasn't too bad because I didn't have time to work it over. The next one won't suck at much as this :) So and I have to tell you guys that I can't promise to update this story before the beginning of November. Something really amazing has been happening to me which I can't really believe myself but it did and it took up rather much of my time and it still will. I won't have a lot of time before November and when I have it I'm to exhaused to write. I'll try and make it up to you guys in the next chapter ;) That was a promise of tiny Hijack ^^ **_

_**Leave a review if you still liked it :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is even more late then I said it would be and it is also not edited. I am also very sorry to announce that I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up. Normally I wouldn't have posted it like this – short and not edited but I didn't want to just leave you guys a note without posting anything once again. The thing is just that I got a job three days ago when I got back from a project and I never worked 40 hours a week and it's super exhausting. I didn't even answer my friends e-mail because I was falling into bed when I got home. ( I am so sorry Honey! :S ) I hope that it looks better in a few weeks but I can't promise anything. I am really sorry, guys. I don't just wanna write something quick and post it. I know where I wanna go with this story and I don't want to ruin it that way. But there is no need to fear that this story is abandoned! It is not! Not at all. I'm just super busy and tired :) Well have this... let's call it little scene for now :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Toothless held Hiccup's face gently in his hands, observing the angry bruise on his cheek. "I told you to stay out of trouble," the dragon hissed and let go of the boy's face. He guided him on the bed and under the covers.

"I wanted to help," Hiccup repeated for the felt hundredth time in the last few minutes. Why didn't Toothless understand, that he didn't like to feel useless.

"Why can't you just do what you're told?" Toothless sat down on the bed "I don't want anyone to hurt you. You're all I have. You know that, Hic."

A pang of guilt flew through Hiccup's body. He knew that they only had each other and that they couldn't trust anyone else. "I'm sorry, Tooth," he mumbled. He played with his hands without looking at his friend. He still felt humiliated about what Dagur had done and hoped that he didn't have to see him again. He couldn't even bring it over himself to tell his best friend what exactly had happened.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the door opened and revealed Jack behind it. "Hey," he said and threw his backpack on the floor. He was wearing the same uniform that he wore to school every day which was obviously the sense of it. "Was everything alright today?" he asked.

They both nodded and didn't mention the little scenario with Pitch or Dagur.

"That's good," the white haired teenager eyed the food that Toothless had put on the desk a few minutes ago. It looked absolutely delicious and gave off a smell that made Hiccup's mouth water. He swallowed down his want of a warm meal and sat up against the head of the bed.

Jack pushed the chair before his desk back and sat down to start to eat. He downed the food in ten minutes. "I'll carry it down," the boy announced and stood up.

"No," Hiccup said quickly. Both Toothless and Jack looked at him.

"It's okay," Jack assured him "You guys take a break. I'll be back in a second."

"Have Toothless do it," he reasoned "I have to talk to you for a few minutes... Master?"

Jack nodded slightly and motioned for Toothless to bring the dishes away. "Tell Meatlug to give you something to eat for the both of you. I'll come and get you when Hiccup told me whatever he needed to tell me."

"Thank you," Hiccup meant it sincerely. Jack didn't have to listen to him and Hiccup found that he appreciated these little gestures, which made him so very different from other dragon-owners, a lot.

Jack smiled and sat down on the bed next to Hiccup after Toothless left the room. The dragon didn't seem keen to leave his best friend alone. Especially since Hiccup didn't tell him what he wanted to discuss with Jack.

"How's your leg?" Jack asked. He smiled kindly at Hiccup and the brunet thought, that he was probably his only chance.

"It's okay," he mumbled. He raised his chin, looked straight into Jack's icy blue eyes and gathered all his courage. "I need you to help me…"

"Help you how?" Jack asked cautiously "I can't let you go… or Toothless for that matter. You know that Hiccup…"

The brunet shook his head, "I'm not asking you to do that. I just… There's a dragon downstairs… he's just a kid and Pitch wants to bring him to the market and he… You have to do something… Please Jack."

Jack remembered that his uncle told him that Dagur was coming with a new dragon but there wasn't anything he could do… "I'm sorry Hiccup. If my uncle found out that I was doing anything like that… I can't… I'm sorry."

Hiccup let his head fall slightly, disappointed that Jack wasn't willing to help him. He had thought that Jack was different… He was failing the young dragon just like he had failed Toothless when he had gotten them caught.

"I'm sorry," Jack repeated once again. He stood up when Hiccup caught his hand and pulled him back on the bed.

Hiccup remembered the night that Jack had kissed him and thought that he might be able to use that to his advantage. Jack had told him that he wasn't like that but weren't hunters all the same in the end?

Jack looked at him with big eyes. He didn't know what was going on in Hiccup's head. He wouldn't try to kill him, would he? He couldn't be that desperate to save the dragon, right…? Suddenly Jack wished that he had kept his remote with him. Just in case that Hiccup tried to hurt him. Jack hadn't even known that Hiccup could bring up the strength to pull him on the bed. Hiccup struggled for a short time to push the blankets back and straddled a flabbergasted Jacks lap. Jack didn't understand one thing that was happening. Hiccup grabbed one of his hands and pushed it under his tunic on his naked tight. The skin felt hot under Jack's fingers and it took him a moment to comprehend what was happening.

"I think I can be persuasive," Hiccup breathed. He willed his voice not to shake which was harder than he thought. He was dying of embarrassment. How could anyone find him attractive? It seemed to work on Jack though because his eyes changed between the brunet's face and his own hand, a blush that could only be beat by Hiccup's on his face. The slave gathered all his courage and leaned forward to catch Jack's lips and take his breath away.

* * *

_**I hope it won't take too long you guys and I hope that none of you are dissapointed or something. I'll try to make it up to you with the next chapter. Leave a review if you liked it :)  
**_


End file.
